Por perderme en sus ojos
by Akane A. Argelia
Summary: Otro día había terminado. Otra serie de hojas que guardaba con reverencia en su portafolios. Soltó un largo suspiro al tiempo que comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropas para ponerse algo más cómodo con que pasar la noche. / -Pe-pensé que ya estábamos a mano. [...] -Oh, yo no juego para estar a mano. Yo juego para ganar. / Porque donde sea que viera esos ojos, caería perdido. FIC HOMO


**Notas de la autora:** Resulta que es muy fácil que mi mente pervertida vague mientras leo El Temor de un Hombre Sabio (?). Aparte de este, tengo otro fic en el tintero, pero para ello tengo que terminar el libro (o por lo menos, abandonar Ademre). Espero les guste~ yo sigo traumada porque todavía no puedo escribir nada de mi OTP, BastxCronista.

_ADVERTENCIA: RELACIÓN HOMOSEXUAL, PAREJA KVOTHExCRONISTA. _

**Si no te gusta, eres libre de darle retroceso o cerrar a esta página.**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: La trílogia de la Crónica del Asesino de Reyes, ninguno de sus personajes ni partes me pertenece, únicamente los he tomado prestados para aquel delirio pervertido de su servidora. Mi única gratificación son sus reviews completamente gratuitos, pero valiosos._

* * *

**Por perderme en sus ojos...**

.

Otro día había terminado. Otra serie de hojas que guardaba con reverencia en su portafolios. Soltó un largo suspiro al tiempo que se quitaba sus botas y comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropas para ponerse algo más cómodo con que pasar la noche.

Escuchó rechinar la madera fuera de su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarse algo, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo darse media vuelta, con los brazos cruzados y la camisa alzada, dejando descubierto su pecho y los vendajes.

-¡Kvothe!

Sin dirigirle la palabra, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cronista se volvió a colocar la camisa y en un movimiento nervioso se acomodó los lentes. ¿Para qué había subido hasta su habitación, justo después de despedirse de aquel largo día? ¿Que podía decirle ahí que no hubiera podido decirle en su momento, sentado en aquella mesa?

¿Tal vez lo había vuelto a ofender? ¿Tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo y quería dejar todo hasta ahí? Tragó saliva ante la idea. No, no podía permitir eso. Él... ¿qué podría hacer él contra Kvothe el Arcano, Kvothe el Sin Sangre? Pese a las desmentiras que le había estado confesando esos dos días, todavía reconocía su poder y astucia... Si acaso, para él, esta nueva visión resultaba todavía más de admirar.

¿Podría convencerlo de no dejar su relato si es que acaso ya había tomado su decisión? La respuesta le fue clara: No, por supuesto que no. Hoy había visto los resultados si acaso intentaba manipularlo. Su historia era un regalo, no podía exigirle nada...

-¿Tanto te aterra mi presencia en tus habitaciones?

Sumergido como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta del momento en que Kvothe se había recostado en su cama, totalmente relajado.

-Ah, no, bueno... es que, me preguntaba...

-Es obvio que te preguntabas mis motivos para buscarte apenas abandonaras la taberna. No te preocupes, no estoy planeando dejarte sólo con media historia. Odio las historias sin acabar, lo sabes.

-Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Dejó la pregunta sin terminar, tratando de no resultar demasiado exigente. Kvothe sonrió, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama, y tomaba del cuello de la camisa a Cronista.

-Todavía no te he perdonado tu intento de persuasión de ésta tarde, ¿sabes?

Cronista tragó duro. Oh, maldición...

-Yo- yo en serio-

Kvothe lo calló con un dedo sobre sus labios, y Cronista observó la sonrisa traviesa que se formaba en sus labios, y se perdía en sus ojos al elevar la vista... había algo diferente en ellos, pero no lograba concentrarse para definir qué. Sólo... sólo podía admirarlos, sin hilar idea alguna.

Una mano se coló por debajo de su camisa y le hizo dar un saltó en su lugar, sin poder retroceder debido al agarre en la parte superior.

-¿Q-qué...?

Trató de hablar, pero siguió ascendiendo, erizando la piel a su paso. Cronista se mordió el labio inferior, seguro de que si no lo hacía, terminaría soltando vergonzosos sonidos. Cuando la cálida mano llegó hasta su pezón, tomó una honda bocada de aire, exhalando e inhalando rápidamente, tratando de controlarse.

-Eres bastante sensible, ¿no?

La sonrisa que le dirigía le relataba todas sus intenciones, si no eran suficientes esos dedos que jugaban en su pecho, ya erecto.

-¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?

Kvothe soltó finalmente el cuello de su camisa, sólo para tomarlo de la cintura y acercarlo hasta lograr que se sentara encima de él.

Alzó la camisa hasta dejar al aire todo el torso de Cronista, comenzando a depositar besos húmedos en toda su extensión.

Por la columna de Cronista, grandes olas de placer le hacían retorcerse, y comenzaban a acumularse en su entrepierna.

En el momento que la lengua de Kvothe comenzó a jugar con sus pezones, podía decir que estaba duro.

-Voy a hacer con tu cuerpo lo que tú intentaste hacer conmigo esta tarde.

-Pe-pensé que ya estábamos a mano- consiguió decir mientras se aferraba a los hombros del pelirrojo. Su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía sin voluntad.

-Oh, yo no juego para estar a mano. Yo juego para ganar -esto último lo susurró en su oído, aprovechando para lamer un poco la piel sensible detrás de éste.

Cronista gimió. Avergonzado, se cubrió la boca con una mano, los ojos totalmente abiertos mirando hacia la nada. ¿Realmente eso había salido de él?

Kvothe río. Con un rápido movimiento, colocó a Cronista sobre la cama y debajo de él. Terminó de sacarle la camisa y se dirigía a hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones cuando unas manos temblorosas lo detuvieron.

Al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con la mirada avergonzada y temerosa de Cronista.

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo en contra, volvió a subir hasta su boca. Sus labios se reconocieron, al principio con poca cooperación por parte del otro, pero unas caricias en los lugares correctos, siempre ayudaban a disipar esa renuencia.

Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron sus caderas, y dejó que la palma bajara lentamente hasta comenzar a acariciar la piel, cada mano subiendo a ritmos distintos. La izquierda exploraba el pecho, volviendo a los pezones, mientras la derecha hacía figuras en la piel con el camino que recorrían sus dedos.

Lo sentía retorcerse debajo de sí. Comenzó a corresponderle, y cuando tocó una zona caliente en el hueso de la cadera, abrió la boca para gemir, pero la lengua de Kvothe ahogó aquel sonido cuando interrumpió sorpresivamente.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para quejarse. Cualquier intento de decir algo era sofocado por los movimientos de aquél órgano que exploraba hasta el último rincón de su boca. Sin darse cuenta, sus lenguas comenzaron a enredarse, saboreandose la una a la otra, disfrutando del calor y la humedad.

Sólo se separaron cuando la falta de oxígeno comenzó a marearlos.

Cronista estaba aturdido, y más empalmado que nunca. Los pantalones le molestaban, y sin pensar demasiado en ello, ya se estaba deshaciendo de la prenda.

-Kvothe... Kvothe...

El hombre volvía a depositar besos por todo su cuerpo, enfocándose esta vez en el cuello. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más espacio, enredando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, tratando de sentirlo. Pero Kvothe todavía llevaba sus ropas.

-Kvothe, por favor... -suplicó, completamente avergonzado de sus deseos, incapaz de volverlos palabras.

Ah, si tan sólo supiera lo adorable que se veía con ese sonrojo en su cara.

Pensó que ya era suficiente teniéndolo a ese nivel de merced, por lo que no se hizo más del rogar. Se deshizo de la camisa, bajo la atenta mirada de Cronista que no perdía ningún detalle de aquel trabajado torso, y de los pantalones.

Cronista no supo que pensar de sí mismo, cuando vio el miembro ya completamente erecto de Kvothe, y sintió que la boca se le secaba y un sonrojo todavía mayor le subía desde el cuello hasta las orejas. Y es que no fue de miedo el escalofrío que le recorrió.

Cuando su joven posadero volvió a inclinarse para besarlo, ambos miembros se rozaron y Cronista gimió en la boca del otro. Con una sonrisa claramente de suficiencia, el otro comenzó a mover las caderas para que ambas virilidades se frotaran la una contra la otra.

Cronista no podía mantenerse callado, aunque Kvothe le advirtiera que a este paso, Bast los escucharía.

Nuestro joven Devan se aferró a la espalda de aquella leyenda para disminuir la distancia, cooperando en el ritmo. Kvothe tomó una de sus manos y la dirigió junto a la de él para que ambos comenzaran a acariciarse el uno al otro.

Sentir el pene erecto de Kvothe fue, básicamente, demasiado para el joven Cronista. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo caliente de la situación le hiciera correrse antes que su compañero, recargando la frente en uno de sus hombros, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Eso estuvo muy bien, pero yo todavía no he acabado, ¿sabes?

La voz de Kvothe resonaba en todo su interior, y aunque una parte de su mente le decía que debía tener cuidado, cuando el hombre comenzó a besarlo otra vez, no pudo más que deshacerse en sus brazos, quedando a su completa merced.

No reaccionó cuando lo puso de espaldas hacia él, con la cara pegada al colchón, y el trasero completamente expuesto. Sólo hasta que sintió aquella prodigiosa lengua comenzar a acariciar alrededor de su anillo, es que entendió lo que podía avecinarse.

Y aún así, no temió.

Cuando aquel músculo comenzó a entrar y salir de su interior, perdió la poca compostura que le quedaba. Gemía sin importarle el volumen, llamaba a Kvothe entre jadeos o pequeños gritos de placer. Cuando sintió sus dedos, que terminaban de dilatarlo, se concentró en relajarse, una parte de él ansiosa...

* * *

-Vaya, vaya. Nuestro pequeño recolector de historias realmente tiene una mente muy sucia, ¿no es cierto?

Esa voz.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba mirando al techo, con la respiración agitada, el cuerpo empapado, la sensación de que la ropa le estorbaba, y sobre todo, totalmente erecto bajo las mantas.

-La verdad es que yo casi no tuve que hacer nada, después de un pequeño incentivo sólo tuve que mirar.

Dirigió la vista hacia dónde escuchaba su voz. Esa maldita voz que no hacía nada por mejorar su situación. Es más, su dueño estaba prácticamente admitiendo su culpabilidad.

-Bast -recargado junto a su puerta, estaba aquel maldito demonio. Con esos ojos que le había visto a Kvothe en su "sueño", aunque dudaba que fuera precisamente eso, y aquella sonrisa traviesa que también le había visto.

Estaba a punto de pedirle explicaciones, cuando algo llamó su atención. Un bulto.

Bast captó de inmediato hacia dónde miraba, embobado, y su sonrisa se expandió todavía más, añadiéndole un toque de peligro a esa expresión.

Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, nada preocupado en resultar su erección.

-No fue nada sencillo soportar todo ese tiempo, mientras te veía retorcerte, gemir y suspirar, ¿sabes? Creo que me merezco un premio por no saltarte encima como el demonio que soy.

Mientras hablaba se había ido acercando, hasta quedar cara a cara con Cronista, quien apenas lo tuvo al alcance lo tomó con ambas manos de la ropa y lo acercó para devorar su boca. De inmediato fue correspondido, con una fiereza y desesperación todavía mayor, quedando a su merced casi de inmediato.

Cuando se separaron, un brillo salvaje lucía en los ojos de ambos.

-Nadie te pidió contenerte -le susurró contra su boca.

Bast sólo ensanchó más la sonrisa.

-No admitiré quejas luego de eso.

Cronista miró directamente a sus ojos nuevamente, y se dio cuenta que todo era culpa de esos ojos. Le robaban toda cordura, todo recuerdo y memoria de lo que había sido hasta el momento. No sabía si esto era realidad o un truco más de aquel ser, pero cada vez que miraba esos ojos, aquellos caminos dejaban de existir.

Se perdía completamente.

**_¿FIN?_**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

No me arrepiento de nada. Ni siquiera de dejarlo ahí. Sólo no me maten~ xDD Es que akjdhfaa~ fue una noche en la que quería hacer travesuras (?) Por lo menos estoy traumada conmigo mismo :'D Mi otp es BastxCronista, ¡pero no escribo nada de ellos! Ah, soy una masoquista~

¿A alguien le interesa leer un mini-fic KvotexTempi? Probablemente serían dos o tres capítulos -no demasiado largos-. Pero mi inspiración para algo así aún no llega. Espero les haya gustado~

.

_**Akane Ariasu Argelia / Argelia Aka**_


End file.
